The mind of specimen 6
by Prawnotron
Summary: In the alien campaign of aliens vs predator 3, you play as a xenomorph called specimen 6. This is basically my take on what went through her head during the campaign. Enjoy! (Note: to avoid confusion with the language used, I'm a GUY, just in case you get confused.)
1. The research facility

I was born imprisoned. The humans tried to trap me as soon as I was born. Unlike my other newborn sisters, I knew how to get out. I burrowed back inside my host, forcing myself through his flesh to find another way out. "Uhh." I heard it outside. I could smell two humans outside, collecting my sisters. "What happened to specimen 6?" One human asked the other. That was when I revealed myself. I left through the host's mouth and tasted the scent of the humans. They ran back in fear, begging to leave. Seconds later, a colourless gas entered the room, killing the humans. I thought I was going to die, but the gas stopped. "No dr. Groves." I heard a human say. No, not human. Something else pretending to be human. "I want it alive. I like this one." He paused. "Send in the combat androids. Mark it up for the programme." Soon after, I was held tight by some kind of metal arms, unable to move. Something moved in front of me, and it burned me. I screeched in pain as my flesh was burned. When it was over, I had my name: 6.

I quickly accustomed to maturity. Now a warrior of my kind, I put aside my unease. All I know is what I am, and the walls of my prison. "Number six. I remember this one." I recognised the voice. Groves. The human who tried to kill me during my infancy. I snarled in hatred at the human for all the pain he put me through. 'Mr. Weyland thinks there might be something special about it. Let's see if he's right." He ordered me to track his hand as he gestured, and I obeyed grudgingly. "Obedient. Excellent." He then left. As soon as he did so, the arms holding me let go. I moved around to test the feeling of my limbs. I took a moment to admire how my tail could scratch the surfaces with no effort. I looked at my reflection in the observation window. My carapace was black as night, with thin arms legs, and a flexible tail. My face only featured my mouth, with grey sharp teeth. I opened it and saw my tongue. A dill coloured appendage with yet another mouth on the end. Above it was some kind of mark, 6, was that my name? The humans call me 'Six', so that must be it. My head-crest was blanketed in ridges, signifying what I am. "Send in a test subject." Groves said. I noticed a human forced into my cell by one of the false humans. I could smell his fear, feel his presence. He screamed, begged to be release. As if I didn't want it as much as he did. Finally allowed to satisfy my hunger, I struck. My claws tore his flesh until he was dead, and I feasted on his corpse. "Unmatched hostility, unclouded by remorse. Excellent." Groves remarked at what I've done. I looked at the lights in the ceiling. I didn't like it. I felt exposed in it. With a few strikes from my tail, I was now in darkness. "Fascinating." Groves commented. "It knows the darkness is it's ally." I was getting annoyed at this damn human. "'It' is a female!" I wanted to tell him if I could speak their language. He ordered another human to enter, which surprised me. Why let me kill so many? With extra ease from the dark, I slaughtered this human just as easily as the last. Groves then sent another in, but I could feel something else. Danger. This human had a weapon. Carefully, I hissed quietly to lure him in, and I struck. There was a bang, and I felt pain on my shoulder. I killed the human, then examined the damage. There was a small hole issuing a yellowish liquid, dripping onto the floor and burning it. My blood. I was distracted from it when I felt something new. It wasn't a human either. This sensation was warm, comforting, drawing my affection. I was being called by the queen. My mother. Determined to find her, I leapt into the ceiling through a gap and was so close to freedom. "Gas it!" I ignored Groves until I heard hissing all around me. I resisted the power it had on me, but I finally succumbed.

"Impressive 6. Most impressive." I looked up to see Groves taunting me. The arms were holding me again. "Escape is not an option for you, I'm afraid. Please don't try it again." At this, I thought of all the different ways I wanted to kill this human. Should I simply impale him? Tear his throat out? Bite into his skull? Or maybe even set one of the little ones have him, let him carry one of us inside him. I was bought out of my fantasies when I heard the human say "Weyland's finally going to do it." I looked in interest. The object showed moving images of this 'Weyland' opening a large stone door. Seconds later, there was a blue light, and the lights went out. "Do excuse me." I heard Groves tell the other human after he looked at me. Why was he so anxious? I then realised the arms lost their grip on me. I pulled myself from the mechanism and saw that the doorway was opened. "Groves you fucking bastard!" The other human shouted. Groves locked him in with me. I happily tore him apart and entered the ceiling again, hearing my mother's call again. On my way to her, I stopped to free my sisters. Unlike me, they were not branded with human marks. After I acknowledged all of them, I bit into the device powering the arms holding them. I decided I really disliked the taste of human machinery. Humans entered to investigate what happened. Humans with weapons. Fearlessly, my sisters and I butchered them along with every other human that crossed our paths. "Mayday! This is administrator Katya of the Weyland-Yutani research lab. We have a class 4 xenomorph infestation! Repeat, xenomorph infestation!" Xenomorph? Is that what the humans called us? I eventually found where my mother was held, and killed the humans watching her. I released her from containment, and felt her gratitude in my mind. She's been here for so long, being forced to produce us for the human's unknown reasons. The way out was opened and we all hurried out. I never felt so alive. I was free. And so was my hive...


	2. The sewers

The new hive is complete. Our mother created a new egg sack and produced new siblings for us. With more humans from what I can only describe as their nest infested with our young, we now have an army. One which slaughtered the humans. At first, we thought we were unthreatened, but we were wrong. More humans had arrived. They were strong, powerful, and confident. They were some kind of human warriors calling themselves 'marines.' It was time the hive prepared for war.

I slept in the tunnels connecting our hive to the rest of the outside world. I knew there was something strange. I don't know why, but I thought I was...different from the others. Maybe even the humans thought so. I woke up when I sensed the humans nearby. If they find the hive, there will be no telling what they would do. Following my instincts, I stalked the humans, learning that they had weapons that spat fire. "Xenos don't like fire." One of them pointed out. "This should flush 'em out." His partner, a female, asked him "You sure that's a good thing?" The male human never answered, as I leapt behind him, tore out his throat, and retreated into the shadows to watch the other human. I could smell her fear, her adrenaline rising. I struck my tail out into her back, and she is now dead. I eventually found more 'marines' which I killed easily in the darkness. While I fed on their flesh, I noticed another human watching me. He was harmless with no way of killing me, so I leapt onto him and pinned him down. Until I saw one of our young scuttle nearby. Deciding our hive always had enough room for new members, I left him to the young one, and continued on my way as the human's screams muffled and silenced.

"It can't get in here can it?" One of the two humans asked the other. "It's not getting in. Now shut the fuck up." I heard the marine reply. Seeing an opportunity, I attacked the cables, shrouding the rooms below me in darkness. "It cut the power! How does it know how to cut the power?!" The unarmed human was fully panicking. I waited until the marine left, then revealed myself. The human screamed at the sight if me and revealed he had a small weapon. Much to my surprise, he didn't attack me. Instead, he took his own life rather than let me do it. I admit, I was disappointed that I couldn't kill this one. At least I could still kill the marine. No doubt he would be more resistant. I crept behind him, silently, and stood to his height. Before he knew I was there, I lashed my tongue out, piercing his helmet and biting out a chunk of his head. I finished him off and revelled in my satisfaction. Before I could leave though, mother spoke to me in my head. Humans were still coming. Refusing to let them endanger the hive, I hunted them down and killed them all. "The hell was that?" I bit into his face. "where the fuck is it?!" My tail impaled through his body and exited through his mouth. "Where are you Bitch?" As she turned, I grabbed her neck and looked into her eyes. Before she could scream, I feasted. The last marine saved me the trouble of killing him myself. He must have heard me moving because he turned and fired something at the wall directly behind him, but didn't realise it. After he was killed by his own explosion, I decided not to underestimate the humans any longer. Certain that all of them were dead, I went on my way back to the hive. As I neared it though, I felt panic in my head. They were close. Determined to protect the others, I hurried back as quickly as possible...


	3. The refinery

I could smell the humans from the vent I was in. How many were there? I looked out and noticed two of them near a large machine. Turning back, I saw two of our young with me. Satisfied with an opportunity to grow our hive further, I leapt onto a human, pinning him down for the young one which latched to him. I looked up to see the other screaming for help. Standing to his height, I grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes. He silently stared at me pleadingly. I could have laughed at this. I threw him down and he was infested as soon as he tried to stand. Sure that I was now alone, I entered another vent to continue. I liked the vents. They were my 'safe haven' outside the hive. Entering a large room, I could see so many human warriors here. They couldn't see me. I cautiously crawled across the ceiling until I was directly above one. As I reached my tail down to him, he looked up. Fatal mistake. I skewered his head, the tail blade piercing his eye. The others heard. I leapt to a darker area and waited until one of them was alone. He was. Since I was feeling adventurous, I decided to play with this one. I slowly crept my tail next to his head. He panicked and looked back at me. I hissed and waved my tail in front of his face. Before he could try to make sense of it, I flicked it upwards, slicing off his head and arm. One by one, I slaughtered each human then kept going.

I forced a door open, and found another human on the other side. He had no weapon, and was alone. I could have laughed at how pathetic this human's chances were. He ran and called for help, and I gave chase. Passing another human, I stopped and leapt onto the other. One of our young crawled by, so I let it have him. I continued pursuing the first human until I found him dead by his own hand. I was furious, cheated of the satisfaction of ripping his throat out. Deciding not to dwell on this, I entered the vents and found, at the end of it, a large chasm. Below were tunnels leading into our hive, while the top sported a massive fan. I would have ignored it, until I saw one of my siblings in the tunnel. She was being pulled towards the fan by the air while trying to grab something, all while screaming. Before I could do anything, she was torn apart by the fan. I could have stayed where I was and stare as the blood melted the blades, but not detaching them, and mourned, but I didn't have time. Using the potholes, I escaped the fan's pull and reached the bottom of the tunnels.

Nearing the hive, I found more humans. Some with weapons, some defenceless. I waited for more of our young to arrive before attacking. I killed the humans with weapons while the harmless were infested. After making sure they were safe, I wondered what castes my new sisters would be. I personally hoped they would be warriors. As I reached the entrance to the hive, I felt my mother's relief. The hive was safe. Now we take the fight to the humans.


	4. Marine compound

I crept in the trees and looked at the human structure. Looking around, I found a vent to enter, but one of our young was in there. Slightly embarrassed to know one of us, before it's even a larvae, found a way in before I could, I followed it to the entrance and watched as the young one latched onto a human warrior, and alerted the other two. Sneaking up on one of them, I took the time to notice that quite a lot of the humans were male. As most of us are female, myself included, I found this strange, but continued. I grabbed the human in front of me and feasted on her head. Before her ally could retaliate, I gave her the same fate. After making sure the place was clear, I cut the power to the gate and entered the swamp beyond.

After admiring the scenery, I found a small building with two humans. One outside, begging to be let in. Before he could go in, I threw him to the floor and let a young one infest him. "A xenomorph! A xenomorph!" The other human locked the building, keeping me from him. Deciding to worry about him later, I went to the communications tower. It was interesting to see how similar this was to our hive mind. I killed the humans around me and shut down the tower. As I left, I felt drawn to the small building right beside the tower. The windows and door were sealed shut, but bent outwards from the outside. There was smoke coming from them and a strange smell. The more I looked at it, the more I felt my mother's suspicion. Did she know what this was? "Secure the civilian, and check on the perimeter guards." I looked and saw three human warriors. I would have torn them apart, until I saw that one of them had a weapon which uses fire. I panicked at first, fearing for what could happen if the human using it finds me. They released the human I couldn't get to earlier, but he then ran off in panic. Maybe he saw me? I followed him and swiped him down, leaving him for one of our young. I observed the humans and watched as they found those I already killed. "Oh shit." I heard one of them say. "They're dead." I lurked in the tree behind them, and launched myself at the one I thought had the flame-weapon. I was wrong. As soon as I killed him, I was burning. I screamed and ran into the swamp. Being afraid for the first time in my life, I searched desperately for anyway to put out the fire. Finding water, I rolled around in it until the burning stopped. As I checked the damage to my carapace, I noticed something. I actually looked slightly different, and I was taller than I remember. What was going on? There was repeated bangs suddenly. The humans found me. I hidden and killed them both.

Following where they came from, I found the human's...I'm still not sure. Did humans have hives? As soon as I entered, I heard a human's voice over the entire place. "Listen up everyone." The voice announced. "The fence is back online, but stay inside until the compound is confirmed clear." That wouldn't save them. I crawled into the vents and entered one of the structures. There was only one human in here. Knowing that a young one followed me in, I hissed to let the human know I was in there. He panicked and ran outside. "Stay inside!" The voice called to him. "What the fuck are you doing?" I forced him down,mans he was infested. I searched for a way to let my sisters take over this place, and I found one human warrior in an open building. I went for him, and he ran. Something was wrong. I should have known it was a trap. As soon as he left, the building sealed itself. "Over here! It worked! It walked right into it!" He called to more humans. I was trapped again. My rage worsened as the humans started taunting me. "Little bitch isn't so happy now!" "I'd stay away from that window if I were you." Guess it's love at first sight Addams." "Look at the size of this bitch!" Making up a plan, I destroyed the lights and stayed hidden. "Alright." The human who tricked me started. "I'm going in. Stay back, and fire it up if it gets by me." He opened the door and searched around as I moved to the door. "Crap! Where'd it go?" He was panicking now. I jumped outside and killed every one of them. "What the fuck is going on out there? Somebody talk to me!" The voice boomed again. I cut the power as the human announcer clearly started to worry. "If anybody's still alive, report in. Do you copy? Report in!

I crept into the main building and killed the humans in the room. I could smell three more above me, with one of them defenceless. "It didn't work." One of them panicked. "They're all dead. We need to get the fuck outta here!" I heard his colleague, a female human, tell him to "get a grip on yourself!" I waited for them to come down, and I killed the male. The other human, however, had a very big weapon, which she fired at me. I hissed in pain as many of the shots hit me. Was that weapon doing the aiming itself? I took cover and splashed my blood over her face. She screamed as her flesh boiled, and I ran my tail through her. After the exchange, I decided to stay on the ground for some time, due to how painful the wounds were. Slowly creeping up, I found the last human. No doubt the announcer. As He noticed me, he activated something on the consoles. "You picked the wrong host!" He then caused an explosion, killing himself and sending me reeling. Collecting myself, I bit into the defences, allowing my siblings to fully attack. Deciding to go back to the hive, I moved as quickly as I could back to the hive in satisfaction. The humans were finished. If it was possible, I would have smiled.


	5. The ruins

Something strange was happening to me. It wasn't just my height and appearance, it was something else. The dorsal tubes on my back seemed straighter, and I thought my head-crest was getting slightly wider. As if that wasn't strange enough, my sister seem to have developed some kind of...slight hatred of me because of some kind of smell on me. Did the humans do more to me than I knew? Whatever it was, mother seemed quite happy about it. I started to get a strange suspicion when I saw those of us I rescued when we escaped the humans. They were twice my size, they had wide, pointed head-crests, spikes on their backs, and unbelievable strength. Was that what I'm becoming? If so, I'm actually looking forward to it. I was needed again though. The false-humans from the prison had resurfaced in the stone structures nearby. Entering a small tunnel, I made my way their to wipe them out.

One by one, the false humans and the real ones were killed or harvested (only the real humans, as the artificial ones couldn't be infested) during the slaughter, I set off some kind of ancient mechanism by accident, which granted me access to the rest of the ruins. I didn't like it. Mother was watching this place through me, and I kept feeling pangs of anger and hatred. What was it about this place? "You don't think it could get in here, do you?" I heard a human nearby. I could smell two of them in the building in front of me, and I conveniently had two of our young with me. "What could it want with us? Either way, I'm not going out there." I used the small tunnel network from the mechanism earlier to get into the building and creep up on both of them. "As long as the androids are out there, they can still kill it." I whipped my tail out, sending one of them sprawling. "Shit!" The other one ran off and left his college to me. Coward. I forced the human to look up, and one of the young ones latched onto him. I found the other one and attached another one to him as punishment. Finding the generator, I bit down into the controls of it, destroying the lights and shrouding the ruins in darkness. I saw another one of those 'androids' enter the area, so I ran out to greet it. "Xenomorph target acquired" it moaned as soon as it saw me. It fired it's weapon but missed quite a few times due to my speed, and I lunged my tail forward, impaling it' then I feasted on it's head. Once it was 'dead', I spat out what I removed. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted. I went through the door it came from and faced my strongest enemies yet.

There was a creature in the arena with me. It looked human, but it was much more muscular with armour I didn't recognise, and it wore some kind of mask over it's face. As soon as I saw it, my mind was bursting with rage. It was then mother told me what her unease since I found the wrecked building at the human's territory. This creature was some kind of incredible hunter, whose race imprisoned mother for thousands of years in their temple until she was recovered by the humans. An object fell from the sky and landed gracefully nearby. Another one of the hunters was inside it. Fighting them both, with help from a few of my sisters, I was amazed at their impossible strength and skill. One of them let his guard down, giving me the moment I needed to impale him. The other was much more careful and held off all of us, but I eventually devoured a chunk of his head. Just when I thought it was over, another came. This one was much more powerful than the other two. He killed all of the sisters helping me, and threw off every attempt I made to attack. Knowing skill would get me nowhere, I decided to trick him. Leaping onto him, I made sure he thought I was going to bite at his head, but let him throw me off. I pretended to be injured and watched as he readied his blades. Before he could strike though, I lashed my tail out into his chest. He fell to his knees, watching the green blood gush from his wound. He roared at the sky, then fell onto his back. Before I could finish him, mother instead told me to let one of our young have him. It made perfect sense. We will truly be unstoppable if we had a sibling as strong as this one. I removed his mask and stared at his hideous face. He growled at me in defiance to show he didn't care what I did to him, but his anger was replaced with horror when he saw the young one. It latched onto him, and he was silent. I screeched at the air in victory. Nothing could stop us.


	6. Queen 6

After watching the hatching of the hive's strongest member, I made my way bad to the hive with satisfaction. It was morning when I got back, which must mean our new sibling was matured now. As I near the hive though, I knew something was wrong. There was smoke in the distance. Taking a closer look, I was horrified at what I saw. The hive was on fire, and almost all of my sisters were dead. Before I could rush to help, I collapsed in pain. I was frozen in agony, unable to do anything except watch the hive burn. I heard a pained screech in my head, which suddenly silenced, but I knew what it was. Mother is dead. A lone human fought his way into the hive and burned it all down. I looked at the destruction of my home and watched as an explosion crumbled the foundations. The hive was destroyed, along with so many of us. Unable to stand the pain, I curled up on the floor and hissed pathetically. As I just laid there, I noticed something coming towards me. Three androids. At that moment, I finally understood the position the humans were in before I killed them. "Xenomorph target acquired." I heard one of them say to the others. I didn't try to resist, but waited. At the moment, I just wanted to die. Before it could all end, I heard a familiar voice talking to the android. "No. Don't kill it. This one's an old friend." Weyland. The false human who saved me during my infancy. Just before I lost consciousness, I heard him speak again. "Prepare the specimen for off world transportation." Everything then went dark as I dreaded being their prisoner again.

I woke up again in the human ship a huge distance away from the world I lived on. As I observed my surroundings, I realised I was twice as tall as the humans, my dorsal tubes were now thin and sharp, my head crest was wide and thick, and I actually felt...invincible. As soon as the humans bought me to their ship, I broke out and slaughtered every single one who stood in my way. After finding a safe place on board, I got to work building a new hive alone in the ship. Satisfied with my work so far, I started picking off all of the humans. Some killed, some bought back to my hive. Eventually, I found Groves, the human who imprisoned and experimented on me. Since I was once his prisoner, I was more than happy to return the favour. Once all the humans had been dealt with, I let the nature of my race take it's course. I rested in my hive, and shedded my skin. Once it was done, I was now three times my original size. The 6 on my head was gone, but I won't miss it. Now the same caste my mother was before me, I screeched at the air in victory. Once my egg sack is complete, any humans who try to find out what happened will be infested, and my children will tear apart anymore who come aboard. I finally took revenge on the humans who imprisoned me, created a new hive with my own children, and just when I thought events couldn't improve anymore, I heard thousands of us from another world we were heading towards. Our home world. My name is Specimen 6, and that was my story.

(end. please review to tell me what you thought, and if you want me to do Dark and the Rookie next)


End file.
